ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2009 - (04/08/2009) The Version Update is Here!
---- Logos for the new add-on scenarios have been added. Following the purchase and registration of the first add-on scenario, "A Crystalline Prophecy," relevant game data must be downloaded via this version update before the new content can be accessed. New quests, based primarily in areas introduced since the Wings of the Goddess expansion, have been added. Moblin Maze Mongers (MMM) has received the following additions and refinements: ::Maze Voucher 02: Slay the waves of enemies that descend upon you. ::Maze Voucher 03: Slay enemies while navigating a multi-chambered maze. ::Maze Voucher 06: Use your powers of stealth to recover valuable items. ::Players will receive their first C.C. point 32 hours after the last time they exited a maze of their own design. Additional C.C. points will be awarded at a rate of one every 8 hours thereafter, up to a maximum of 6 points. ::Ordering a new maze with C.C. points in your possession will result in an additional treasure chest appearing on completion, accessible only to the maze-ordering player. The chest will yield rewards as follows: ::Maze Voucher 01-03: The chest will contain experience points in an amount proportional to your accumulated C.C. points. ::Maze Voucher 04: The chest will contain items usable in synthesis. The quality of the items will increase proportionally to your accumulated C.C. points. ::Maze Voucher 06: The chest will contain items; more C.C. points will yield more valuable items. The quality of the items will increase proportionally to your accumulated C.C. points. ::Maze Voucher 07: The chest will contain additional experience, with a chance of receiving equipment as well. The amount of experience and the likelihood of receiving items will increase proportionally to your accumulated C.C. points. ::The Maze Tabula registration and copy NPC Duplidoc has been added.Maze Tabulae may now be registered with Duplidoc for a fee of 20 Moblin marbles. Copies of registered tabulae may then be purchased by any player for 500 gil. Copies purchased in this manner can only be used as-is (i.e. Maze Vouchers and Maze Runes may not be altered), up to a maximum of five times. ::- There is now a chance that materials will not be lost when synthesis fails. ::- The necessary waiting period between synthesis attempts has been shortened from 60 to 45 seconds. ::- Certain conditions will result in the appearance of a notorious monster which, if defeated, will yield intermediate synthesis materials. (Note: These materials will not be automatically stored, and must be delivered to Stowastiq manually.) ::- When assigned your final order, it will now be possible to choose from a list of items. ::- Base synthesis skill level has been increased for all Materialization missions. Synthesis level may be increased even further by adding the appropriate Maze Rune. ::- Reward items have been increased to three times their previous quantity, and their contents overhauled as well. The following changes have been made to Fields of Valor: ::East Ronfaure / La Theine Plateau / Batallia Downs / South Gustaberg / Konschtat Highlands / Rolanberry Fields / Cape Teriggan / East Altepa Desert / East Sarutabaruta / Tahrongi Canyon / Sauromugue Champaign / Sanctuary of Zi'Tah / Ro'Maeve / Yuhtunga Jungle / Yhoator Jungle / West Altepa Desert / Behemoth's Dominion / Valley of Sorrows / Ru'Aun Gardens ::Furthermore, adjustments and additions have been made to individual training regimes, and changes applied to the rewards obtainable upon completion of objectives. ::West Ronfaure / East Ronfaure / La Theine Plateau / Valkurm Dunes / Jugner Forest / Batallia Downs / North Gustaberg / South Gustaberg / Konschtat Highlands / Pashhow Marshlands / Rolanberry Fields / Beaucedine Glacier / Xarcabard / West Sarutabaruta / East Sarutabaruta / Tahrongi Canyon / Buburimu Peninsula / Meriphataud Mountains / Sauromugue Champaign / Qufim Island / Behemoth's Dominion Defeating monsters in the areas listed below may yield a Treasure Casket: ::Cape Teriggan / East Altepa Desert / Sactuary of Zi'Tah / Ro'Maeve / Yuhtunga Jungle / Yhoator Jungle / West Altepa Desert / Valley of Sorrows / Ru'Aun Gardens The following changes have been made to fellows: The following changes have been made to Campaign: ::Garlaige Citadel [S] / Crawlers' Nest [S] / Eldieme Necropolis [S] ::To access these battles, the player must first acquire a single-use key item by trading Allied Notes to the designated NPC in the nation currently in control of the area in question. Examining the "Shredded Label" target point in each area while in possession of the appropriate key item will initiate the battle. Only players with a key item may participate in the battle. ::The amount of evaluation points awarded for attacking Fortifications has been adjusted. ::Attacking Fortifications and other enemies specific to Campaign no longer increases combat and magic skills, regardless of whether or not you have received the effect of an Allied Tag. Certain monsters appearing in areas introduced since the Wings of the Goddess expansion have had their offensive strength adjusted. The respawn time for the Beadeaux NM "De'Vyu Headhunter" has been shortened. The strength of the following NM has been adjusted to gradually change after a certain period of time has elapsed following its claiming: Dark Ixion The following changes have been made to Salvage: The following changes have been made to the white mage job: The following job abilities have been added: ::(Lv.40 Ability Delay: 1 min. Duration: 2 hrs.) Inspires you to draw strength from the healing spells you cast. ::(Lv.40 Ability Delay: 1 min. Duration: 2 hrs.) Inspires you to draw strength from the damage you take. - Notes on Afflatus Solace While Afflatus Solace is activated, the amount of HP you restore via Cure spells and the job abilities Benediction and Martyr will be recorded up to a limit determined by your character's level. This accumulated amount will determine the bonus value granted to specific spells. - Notes on Afflatus Misery While Afflatus Misery is activated, the most recent damage you sustain will be recorded up to a limit determined by your character's level. This damage amount will determine the bonus value granted to specific spells. Unlike Afflatus Solace, it is non-cumulative and overwriting. A number of existing white magic spells have been adjusted to take into account the changes introduced by the abovementioned job abilities. New spells have also been added. - Sacrifice (Lv.65) Transfers one enfeebling effect from target party member to yourself. Casting Sacrifice while Afflatus Solace is activated grants a bonus to the number and variety of enfeebling effects transferred. - Cure / Cure II / Cure III / Cure IV / Cure V Casting the above Cure spells while Afflatus Solace is activated grants the target the effect of Stoneskin for a short duration. The Stoneskin effect attained via this method is not stackable with and will not overwrite the effect of skills such as the white magic spell "Stoneskin" and Blood Pact: Ward ability "Earthen Ward." - Elemental Resistance Spells Casting Bar- type spells while Afflatus Solace is activated grants an additional defense bonus to the associated element. - Holy Casting Holy while Afflatus Solace is activated grants a potency bonus to the spell based on the amount of HP you restore. The record of accumulated HP is reset upon use. - Cura (Lv.40) Restores HP for party members within area of effect. Casting Cura while Afflatus Misery is activated grants a potency bonus to the spell based on the most recent damage you sustain. The record of damage taken is reset upon use. - Esuna (Lv.61) Removes one enfeebling effect you have from yourself and party members within area of effect. Casting Esuna while Afflatus Misery is activated grants a bonus to the number and variety of enfeebling effects removed. - Auspice (Lv.55) Reduces TP dealt when striking an enemy for party members within area of effect. When cast upon a white mage for whom Afflatus Misery is activated, Auspice also adds light damage to initial attacks (subsequent blows by characters for whom multiple attacks are possible do not receive this effect) and bestows an accuracy bonus when target is missed. - Banish / Banish II / Banish III / Banishga / Banishga II Casting the above Banish spells while Afflatus Misery is activated grants a potency bonus to the spell based on the most recent damage you have sustained. The record of damage taken is reset upon use. The following white mage spells and job abilities have been adjusted: - White magic "Banish II": Slight increase to magic accuracy. Casting time shortened from 3.75 to 2.5 seconds. - White magic "Banish III": Slight increase to magic accuracy. Casting time shortened from 5.5 to 3 seconds. - White magic "Banishga II": Slight increase to magic accuracy. - White magic "Raise II": MP consumption reduced from 200 to 150. Casting time shortened from 20 to 14 seconds. - White magic "Raise III": MP consumption reduced from 250 to 150. Casting time shortened from 20 to 13 seconds. - White magic "Reraise": Learning requirement reduced from Lv.33 to Lv.25 for WHM, and Lv.40 to Lv.35 for SCH. - White magic "Reraise II": Learning requirement reduced from Lv.60 to Lv.56 for WHM, and Lv.75 to Lv.70 for SCH. MP consumption reduced from 175 to 150. Casting time shortened from 8 to 7.5 seconds. - White magic "Reraise III": Learning requirement reduced from Lv.75 to Lv.70 for WHM. MP consumption reduced from 200 to 150. Casting time shortened from 8 to 7 seconds. - Job ability "Martyr": Ability range increased to be equivalent to Cure spells. The following changes have been made to the red mage job: The following job ability has been added: ::(Lv.50 Ability Delay: 5 min. Duration: 2 hrs.) Increases accuracy and lengthens recast time. Enhancement effects gained through white and black magic you cast on yourself last longer. The following white magic spells have been added: ::Enfire II (Lv.58) / Enblizzard II (Lv.56) / Enaero II (Lv.54) / Enstone II (Lv.52) / Enthunder II (Lv.50) / Enwater II (Lv.60) ::Adds elemental damage to your initial attacks (subsequent blows by characters for whom multiple attacks are possible do not receive this effect). Each successive activation increases elemental damage strength up to a predetermined limit and reduces the enemy's resistance against the opposed element. Example) Enblizzard II: Adds ice damage to your initial attacks and reduces the target's resistance against fire. The following changes have been made to summoner Blood Pact abilities: - MP is no longer consumed should the player execute a Blood Pact ability but it fails to activate. Furthermore, distance-related activation failures will not trigger a recast time. - Blood Pacts abilities will now be rendered unusable if the summoner or avatar is afflicted with a status such as amnesia. - The area of effect range for Blood Pact: Ward abilities that enhance or heal has been increased and is now equivalent to that of white magic spells such as "Protectra." - Blood Pact: Ward "Hastega" The Blood Pact: Ward ability "Hastega" has been adjusted to nullify the effects of Slow in the same manner as the white magic "Haste." - Blood Pact: Rage "Meteor Strike / Geocrush / Wind Blade / Grand Fall / Heavenly Strike / Thunderstorm" Both damage and TP-based damage dealt by the above abilities has been increased. - Blood Pact: Rage "Tidal Wave" The range of effect for the above ability has been increased and is now equal to that of other Blood Pact: Rage abilities available when Astral Flow is activated. - Blood Pact: Rage "Ruinous Omen" The range of effect for the above ability has been increased and is now equal to that of other Blood Pact: Rage abilities available when Astral Flow is activated. New weapons and armor have been added. New synthesis recipes have been added. New furnishings have been added. "Augmented items" have been added. Augmented items are items with bonus attributes ("augments") in addition to their base attributes. With augments, a given item's attributes may differ from other items of the same name and appearance. Due to their special nature, augmented items may not be traded or delivered to other players, nor sold via bazaars or the auction house. Gobbiebag quests Part IX and Part X have been added. These quests will become available after fulfilling certain conditions, and completing them will allow players to carry even more items in their inventory. Players must complete all previous gobbiebag quests before the new quests will become available. The storage capacity for the following furnishings has been adjusted: The drop rate for the following items has been adjusted: Nyumomo Doll / 108-Knot Quipu The Delkfutt key may now be obtained as a Key Item. Beastmen's Seals and Kindred's Seals entrusted to the Port Jeuno NPC Shami may now be retrieved. (A maximum of 99 seals may be retrieved in a single transaction.) The following items may now be handled by the special event storage NPC: Stuffed Chocobo / Dream Bell / Dream Bell +1 The icon for the following item has been changed: Herder's Subligar The mission selection menu has received navigational adjustments. New terms have been added to the auto-translate dictionary. The following changes have been made to the FINAL FANTASY XI title screen: ---- The "Mog Satchel" submenu has been added to the "View House" menu. The Mog Satchel is a new form of storage accessible from anywhere on Vana'diel that allows players to freely interchange items with their standard inventory. It has the same storage capacity as the player's gobbiebag, and is expandable to a maximum of 80 slots through the completion of certain quests. Players may view the contents of their Mog Satchel via the abovementioned "Mog Satchel" submenu or the "/satchel" text command, and move items between it and their standard inventory as desired. Note that it is not possible to equip or use items directly from one's Mog Satchel, or sell them via bazaars. ---- The text commands "/bell" and "/bellsw" have been added. Using the command "/bell #" (where # is a number from 1 to 8 corresponding to the notes of an octave) while equipped with a Dream Bell, Dream Bell +1, Lady Bell, or Lady Bell +1 will sound a bell noise. The "/bellsw on" and "/bellsw off" commands will respectively toggle on or mute the sound of other players' bells. "A Crystalline Prophecy" Battlefields and Rewards To enter a battlefield as a party, only one player need fulfill the necessary conditions. Upon that player's successful entry, all other party members may then participate regardless of their registration status or current scenario progress. However, only players that meet the entry conditions may reap the resulting rewards. Players will be awarded keys (in the form of Key Items) throughout the course of the scenario for claiming victory in battlefields and collecting particular items. Prizes may then be claimed by inspecting the Treasure Coffer situated in the Tenshodo Headquarters (Lower Jeuno). There is an issue wherein augmented items are displayed as selectable in the item delivery screen even though, similar to Ex items, they cannot be sent. }} See Also *2009 - (04/08/2009) The Version Update is Here!/Details